Sonnenuntergang
by Celina.Malfoy
Summary: Severus' Leben einmal anders erzählt.


**Sonnenuntergang**

Titel: Sonnenuntergang

Autor: Celine Malfoy

E-Mail: Celine.Malfoyweb.de

Ratings: PG

Typ / Kategorie: Romanze, Slash

Disclaimer: Personen/ Orte und so weiter gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Pairing: SB/SS

__

__

__

_Severus Snape hasste Sirius Black._

_Er hasste ihn mehr, als irgendeine andere Person auf der Welt._

_Und er wusste, dass er wieder gehasst wurde._

_Er hatte ihn schon gehasst als er ihn das erste Mal in seinem Leben getroffen hatte._

Severus wurde nicht von seinem Vater an den Hogwartsexpress gebracht. Und auch nicht von seiner Mutter. Er war alleine, ganz alleine. Er stand schüchtern in der Ecke und hoffte dass niemand ihn sehen würde. Es war das einzige was er wirklich gut konnte, er konnte unsichtbar werden. Ganz ohne Hilfe von Magie oder Tarnumhängen, er konnte sich so unauffällig hinstellen, dass keiner ihn bemerkte. Nur Sirius Black bemerkte ihn.

„Was haben wir denn da?"höhnte er und stupste James Potter an. James lachte laut und gehässig. „Und die lassen Leute in den Zug, die solche ungepflegte Haare haben?"rätselte Sirius.

Severus sagte dazu nichts. Er sagte nie etwas. Er sagte nichts, wenn Black und Potter sich über ihn lustig machten, er sagte nichts, wenn Lucius Malfoy ihn herumkommandierte und er sagte auch nichts, wenn Lehrer ihn zum reden bringen wollten. Severus hatte sich das Reden abgewöhnt. Es brachte ihm nichts.

Ausgerechnet Sirius brachte ihn wieder zum Reden. „Schniefelus, bist du erschöpft, vom vielen Malfoy,-in-den-Arsch-kriechen?"fragte er Severus auf dem Gang. Hinter ihm standen seine drei Freunde.

„Halts Maul!", sagte Severus und blickte aus dem Fenster. „Du kannst reden?", fragte Sirius erstaunt. Severus blickte weiter aus dem Fenster. „Komm schon, Sirius, wir wollen doch unseren Tag nicht mit dem hier vergeuden, oder?", fragte James. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Severus erkennen, wie sich Sirius von James wegziehen ließ.

Severus verfolgte Sirius ab diesem Tag. Er verfolgte ihn auch nachts in die heulende Hütte, wo sich Sirius seltsamerweise einmal im Monat aufhielt. Severus entdeckte Remus Geheimnis. Er war ein Werwolf. Er wäre fast gestorben und er hatte bis heute seine Würde nicht wieder gefunden, die er in dieser Nacht verloren hatte, als James Potter ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

Natürlich hatte er die vier Freunde verraten. Und natürlich wurden die Sticheleien der zwei Cliquenführer schlimmer, grausamer, sie taten ihm mehr weh. Doch Severus lenkte sich ab. Er hörte nicht auf Sirius kalte Stimme sondern er beobachtete die feingliedrigen Finger, die feine runde Bewegungen in der Luft vollzogen.

Er wusste, dass er nicht normal war, aber war er das je gewesen? Er beobachtete Sirius, er verfolgte ihn, er träumte von ihm.

Severus hatte einen Lieblingsort. Er saß abends immer auf dem Astronomieturm. Er saß einfach nur da und beobachte Sirius, wie er mit James und einigen anderen Jungen Quidditsch übte. Es sah unglaublich schön aus, wie sich der athletische Körper des großen Gryffindors an den Besen anpasste.

Severus wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie beruhigte es ihn wahnsinnig, Sirius anzusehen.

Er hatte geglaubt, Sirius würde davon nichts bemerken, doch er bemerkte es.

Es war ein lauwarmer Abend, als sich die Falltür des Astronomieturms öffnete und Sirius auf die Plattform trat. Alleine. Ohne Potter. Ohne den Werwolf. Ohne den Pettigrew. Ohne ein Mädchen. Alleine.

„Was soll das?", fragte er. Severus hob die Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung von was Sirius sprach, oder er hatte eine, aber er wollte nicht darüber sprechen.

„Warum verfolgst du mich?", stieß Sirius aus. Severus sah den Gryffindor an und zum ersten Mal erblickte er eine kleine Unsicherheit in seinen Bewegungen.

„Warum beobachtest du mich?", fuhr er fort. Severus hob erneut die Schultern.

„WARUM VERFOLGST DU MICH?", schrie Sirius. Severus zuckte erschrocken zusammen, er hatte Sirius noch nie schreien gehört. Nicht so. Nicht so panisch, nicht so ängstlich, nicht so ... gefühlvoll.

„Ich verfolge dich nicht!"sagte Severus und wankte an Sirius vorbei und stolperte die Treppe hinab zu den Kerkern.

Ab da, versuchte er Sirius nicht mehr zu beobachten. Er versuchte wieder unsichtbar zu sein. Er war auch unsichtbar als er, Lucius und einige andere Slyhterins zu Todessern gemacht wurden.

Er war weder stolz, noch besonders traurig. Es war nicht so, als würde er Voldemort so sehr bewundern, aber er verachtete ihn auch nicht. Voldemort war ihm egal.

Sirius war ihm nicht egal. Er hatte sich vorgenommen ihn nicht mehr zu beobachten, aber er konnte nicht. So fuhr er fort, den Jungen zu beobachten und er bemerkte, dass Sirius sehr viele Mädchen hatte. Sie waren nie lange bei ihm. Alle wollten mit ihm zusammen sein. Er war der beliebteste Typ Hogwarts.

Severus besuchte weiterhin Abend für Abend den Astronomie Turm. Sirius war nicht immer da und er wenn er nicht da war, dann beobachtete Severus den verbotenen Wald.

Es war immer dasselbe, er schlich sich noch vor dem Abendessen von seinen Klassenkameraden weg und setzte sich auf die Brüstung. Wenn die Sonne unterging fühlte er sich manchmal nicht so sehr alleine. Manchmal überlegte er sich auch, sich einfach von der Brüstung fallen zu lassen.

Er blieb meist dort sitzen, bis ihm kalt wurde und dann ging er und freute sich schon auf den nächsten Sonnenuntergang.

Eines Abends spürte Severus instinktiv, dass etwas nicht so war, wie jeden Abend, als er die lange Treppe hinaufstieg.

Er erkannte Sirius sofort. Er stand dort, an dem Platz wo Severus normalerweise immer saß. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stellte sich Severus neben den Gryffindor und beobachtete mit ihm den Sonnenuntergang. Danach ging Sirius und Severus blieb verwirrt zurück.

Am nächsten Abend war Sirius wieder da und am übernächsten auch. Sie redeten kein Wort, und der Ryhtmus blieb immer gleich. Sirius war der erste der war und Severus war der letzte der ging.

Nach einer Woche wusste Severus, dass Sirius jeden Abend da sein würde. Nach einem Monat hatte er sich schon so sehr an Sirius gewöhnt, dass er vergessen hatte, wie es war, ohne Sirius hier zu stehen.

Sie berührten einander nicht, wenn sie nebeneinander standen, aber ihre Seelen waren sich nah, wie nur selten zwei Seelen zueinander finden.

Severus wusste nicht ob er Sirius nach zwei oder nach drei Monaten die Antwort gab, die er ihm schon vor einem Jahr hätte geben sollen.

„Ich verfolge dich nicht, ich gehe nur mit dir."„Was meinst du?", fragte Sirius verwundert. „Ich werde an deiner Seite bleiben!", sagte Severus. Beide waren danach wieder still, weil sich der Himmel langsam rot färbte.

Den restlichen Abend schwiegen sie wieder, bis zu dem Abend als Sirius Severus ansprach.

„Hast du ein Zuhause?"Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich auch nicht!", sagte Sirius. „Hier ist mein zuhause!", sagte Severus nach einer Weile. Sirius legte eine Hand auf die Hand von Severus: „Wenn das dein Zuhause ist, dann habe ich ein Zuhause gefunden!"

Seit dem Abend sprachen sie miteinander. Es gab immer wieder Abende, in denen sie nichts sagten, aber die meisten Abende sprachen sie.

Severus hatte nie nachgedacht, dass Sirius ein Mann war, ein Gryffindor. Er fand es schön. Er fand das Schweigen schön, er fand das Reden schön, er fand Sirius schön... und er fand die Berührungen schön, die irgendwann folgten.

Am letzen Abend schworen sie einander, sich nie zu verlassen. Sirius umarmte Severus und Severus wusste, dass er das erste Zuhause verlor, das er hatte.

Severus besuchte eine Zaubertränkeschule in Frankreich und Sirius lernte Auror in London. Severus war Todesser, Sirius war Auror. Sie wussten, sie begingen eine Todsünde, sie wusste sie waren Verräter, wenn sie sich wieder sehen würden, aber sie sahen sich trotzdem wieder.

Sirius wusch die Wunden aus, die Voldemort Severus hinzugefügt hatte. Er heilte sie, er schiente die Knochenbrüche. Manchmal wenn es Severus geschundener Körper zuließ, liebten sie sich. Sie sahen sich jede Nacht und die zwei Stunden, die sie sich sahen, dafür lebte Severus. Sirius war für ihn der wichtigste Mensch der Welt geworden.

Severus wusste, wenn Voldemort dies herausbekommen würde, würde er sich wünschen tot zu sein. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Die zwei Stunden in Sirius Armen gaben ihm die Kraft weiterzumachen. Sie gaben ihm die Kraft weiterzuleben.

Severus wusste, dass Pettigrew ein Todesser war und er wusste auch, dass er es war, der die Potters verriet. Doch er konnte Sirius nicht erreichen. ER vermutete, Sirius nie wieder zu sehen. Doch am Abend kam er doch in die Wohnung, wo Severus ein Tag lang gewartet hatte.

„Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit!"sagte Sirius. Severus schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

Er nahm Sirius in den Arm und sie liebten sich. Sie wussten, es würde das letzte Mal sein.

Danach saßen sie sich auf zwei Stühlen gegenüber, die Beine schwingend, schweigend. Ihre Blicke glitten durch das Zimmer, blieben gelegentlich am Gegenüber hängen, warteten, bis dieser ebenfalls aufsah, und fuhren dann weiter.

Die halbe Nacht saßen sie schon so da. Irgendwann waren die Kerzen abgebrannt und es dunkel um sie herum gewesen. Und trotzdem hatten sich ihre Augen gefunden. Das Feuer im Kamin war erloschen und es war kalt geworden. Doch die Kälte im Herzen angesichts der anstehenden Trennung war viel beißender.

Das letzte Mal, Sirius Atmen hören, das letzte Mal seine Hand spüren, das letzte mal seine Stimme hören, das letzte mal seinen Geruch riechen. Es war wie immer gewesen. Ohne viele Worte hatten sie den Durst am anderen gestillt und danach zusammen eine Weile auf dem Bett gelegen.

Doch anstatt wie gewohnt irgendwann einzuschlafen, war Severus aufgestanden und hatte begonnen, halb angekleidet im Raum umher zu laufen. Er konnte und wollte in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen.

Sirius lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Irgendwann setzte er sich auf, legte die Arme um die angezogenen Knie und folgte dem Dunkelhaarigen mit den Augen.

Als dieser bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde, setzte er sich Rücken an Rücken mit Sirius. „Wir sollten vielleicht noch mal über irgendwas reden, oder was meinst du?"

Sirius sagte nichts. Doch Severus verstand trotzdem.

Dies war eines der Dinge, die er am meisten vermissen würde, dachte der Slytherin, als er einige Zeit später neben Sirius, der seine Position nicht verändert hatte, lag und an seinem Schienbein rauf und runter strich. Sirius rauhe Stimme und die Art, wie er erzählte, würde ihm entsetzlich fehlen, aber das schweigende Einverständnis würde er am allermeisten vermissen.

Sirius küsste Severus irgendwann sanft und stand auf, um nun seinerseits im Raum hin und her zu laufen.

Irgendwann hatten sie sich gegenüber auf den Stühlen gesessen.

Sie kauerten in dem kalten, dunklen Raum und sprachen kaum ein Wort, die halbe Nacht lang. Es schien, als wäre alles gesagt und sie warteten nur noch auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, sich zu verabschieden.

Severus lachte bitter auf, als er erkannte, dass dies die längste Zeit war, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten.

Severus wusste nicht, wie er ohne Sirius leben sollte. Er wusste auch nicht, ob er es überleben konnte.

Als es draußen beinahe ganz hell war, kam Severus die Erkenntnis, dass Sirius jetzt verschwinden müsste, sonst hätte er keine Chance gehabt, unterzutauchen.

Seufzend glitt er vom Tisch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte zum ersten Mal keine Ahnung was er bei Sirius sagen sollte.

Severus sah auf. Sirius kam auf ihn zu. Er musste schlucken. Es war also soweit. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals.

„Es wird Zeit."sagte der Gryffindor mit belegter Stimme.

Severus nickte und trat einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne.

Nun standen sie voreinander. Keiner von beiden konnte den Blick vom anderen nehmen. Ein letztes Mal wollten sie sich das Gesicht einprägen.

„Ich wird dich richtig vermissen."lächelte Sirius schief.

Severus konnte nicht sprechen. Stattdessen griff er nach Sirius Händen und hielt sie fest. Dann hob er sie an seinen Mund und küssten sie, Finger für Finger, immer wieder, langsam und sanft.

Sirius beugte sich zu Severus, küsste seine Stirn, dann seine Wange, seinen Mund. Plötzlich riss er den Slytherin an sich, vergrub seinen Hände in dessen Haaren, über die er früher immer so gelästert hatte.

„Werde ich dich wieder sehen?", fragte Severus und hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

Sirius sah Severus in die Augen als er ihm antwortete: „Ja."Er küsste ihn wieder: „aber du wirst mich nicht wieder erkennen."

Mit unendlicher Langsamkeit platzierte er einen letzten Kuss auf der Stirn des Slytherin und verließ ihn dann.

„Doch", sagte Severus als Sirius die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Ich werde dich wieder erkennen. Denn ich kenne deine Augen und die werden sich nie verändern."

Severus rutsche an der Wand entlang und flüsterte: „Nein!"Immer wieder dieses eine Wort.

Zwei Tage später hatte Severus erfahren, dass Sirius die Flucht nicht gelungen war. Er war nach Askaban gekommen. Er wurde des Mordes an James Potter für schuldig befunden. Severus wusste, dass er unschuldig war.

Doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab, zum Ministerium zu gehen, und Sirius da raus zu halten.

Ein kleiner Zettel, den Sirius bei seinem letzen Besuch unter die Bettdecke gelegt hatte, hielt ihn davon ab: „Sollte ich scheitern, dann lebe, denn dann kann ich durch die leben. Ich liebe dich mein Engel!"

Hätte Severus Pettigrew verraten, dann wäre er von Voldemort umgebracht worden und dann hätte er Sirius letzen Wunsch nicht erfüllt. Dieser kleine Zettel, war das einzige, das ihn von seinem Selbstmord abhielt.

Er wusste nicht, ob Sirius lebte oder ob er nicht lebte. Aber Severus verlor die Hoffnung nicht. Er schrieb Sirius jeden Tag einen Brief. Jeden einzelnen Abend schrieb er ihm einen Brief nach Askaban. Er erzählte ihm die traurigen und die schönen Sachen in seinem Leben und in jedem Brief beteuerte er seine Liebe. Er wusste, wenn Sirius lebte, dann interessierte er sich für Severus. Er hatte sich immer für Severus interessiert.

Severus war erfolgreich. Er war einer der besste Tränkemeister, der Welt, und einer der jüngsten Lehrer, die je in Hogwarts eingestellt worden waren. Er konnte aus den Fängen von Voldemort fliehen und erzog Lucius Sohn, als wäre es sein eigener. Aber dies alles bedeutete ihm nichts. Er dachte nur an Sirius. So wurde er zu einem der gefürchtetsten Lehrer Hogwarts. Er hasste die Kinder, weil sie fröhlich waren, weil sie nicht wussten, welchen Schmerz er ertrug. Er hasste Harry Potter, als er nach Hogwarts kam, weil er nicht wusste, das Sirius wegen ihm litt.

Als Sirius wieder kam, erkannte Severus ihn tatsächlich kaum wieder. Das Gesicht war ausgemergelt und voller Falten. Nur die Augen, die Augen waren so geblieben wie sie auch schon früher gewesen waren.

Sirius konnte Severus aus seiner Bitterkeit nicht befreien und Severus konnte Sirius die Erinnerung an Askaban nicht nehmen, aber sie waren nicht mehr einsam. Oder sie waren gemeinsam einsam.

Sie hassten einander. Sie hassten einander, wenn Dumbledore im Raum war, sie hassten einander, wenn Harry im Raum war aber sie liebten einander wenn sie alleine waren.

Dies alles überlegte sich Severus, als er vor der siebten Klasse Gryffindor/Slytherin saß. Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verformt. Sein Lippen zusammen gekniffen. Er zog Gryffindor Punkte ab, weil er Gryffindors grundsätzlich hasste.

Als die Stunde beendet war, gab er den Schülern ganz bewusst einen Bogen mehr Hausaufgaben auf, als die meisten schaffen würden. Und beim Rausgehen blickte er finster über die Gesichter. Er nickte Draco Malfoy zu und stellte sich vor wie er Neville Longbottem in der nächsten Stunde quälen konnte.

Als er die Tür schloss, leuchteten seine Augen ganz kurz freudig auf, weil er einen Gryffindor nicht hasste. Er hastete in den Kerker hinunter und öffnete die Tür zu seinen Privatgemächern. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein schwarzer großer Hund. „Flohfänger!", zischte er. Sirius verwandelte sich und stand groß vor ihm. Bevor er Severus in die Arme nahm um ihn zu begrüßen, lachte er höhnisch auf: „Ah, Schniefelus mit seiner Glamourfrisur ist da!"

Als ihre Hände zueinander fanden, ihre Lippen zusammentrafen und ihre Herzen in einem Takt schlugen, wusste Severus, dass er wieder ein Zuhause hatte.

Später standen sie auf dem Astronomieturm. Severus lehnte gegen Sirius, Sirius hatte sein Kinn auf Severus Schulter gelegt. Schweigend betrachteten sie die Sonne, die sich langsam von ihnen verabschiedeten nur um am nächsten Tag wieder aufzuerstehen.

_Severus Snape liebte Sirius Black._

_Er liebte ihn mehr, als irgendeine andere Person auf der Welt._

_Und er wusste, dass er wieder geliebt wurde._

_Er hatte ihn schon geliebt als er ihn das erste Mal in seinem Leben getroffen hatte._

__

Ich würde mich über ein Review von euch sehr freuen!


End file.
